Knouge Story
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: This is a Knuxouge/KnuxRouge/Knouge/KnucklesXRouge Story based one of the many Sonic Dimensions Planets in banger in my mind. I created it to continue a Sonic heartless story on DA.
1. Chaos Command!

Current ages:  
Sonic = 18  
Amy = 14  
Tails = 10  
Cream = 8  
Knuckles = 17  
Rouge = 19  
Shadow = Ageless  
Tikal = turned 16 just recently but now Ageless  
Omega = 2  
Eggman = 37  
Jet = 18  
Wave = 18  
Storm = 23  
Nack/Fang = 19  
Vector = 22  
Vanilla = 22  
Espio = 18  
Charmy = 8  
Silver = 16  
Blaze = 16  
Marine = 9  
Levi = 9  
Steel = 16  
Ice = 16  
E123 Euler = 2  
Silder = 17

Chapter 1: Chaos Command

Shadow lives at Club Rouge. The problem with that, is Rouge not liking that. Rouge says "Why don't you find an apartment or something to live in?" Shadow yells "Because I like it here!" The pressure of Rouge, having Shadow live at Club Rouge, increases when Knuckles comes along. She doesn't want to show it but she loves him. That's the only reason she goes after the Master Emerald. To take a quick look at Knuckles is all she wants. The problem with it is getting Shadow to find a different place. She thinks "Knuckles must think I love him or something." To tell the truth, Knuckles thinks that exact thing keeping him away from Club Rouge as much as possible.

Then 1 day, Rouge was going to do her daily try to sweep the Master Emerald. She gets there and sees Neo Metal Sonic battling Knuckles. Neo Metal says "Gimme the Master Emerald, You Hot-Headed Jerk. I need it to become more powerful." Knuckles' Birthday was tomorrow and she wanted to go to the party but Knuckles hadn't asked her. She was going to ask him while she was trying to sweep the Master Emerald but Neo Metal was trying already. Then Knuckles yells "I had enough! Chaos Command!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rouge didn't know Knuckles had that ability. She had it to, since birth. Neo Metal Sonic was sent flying off the island. He yells "I will get that Master Emerald!"

Rouge then appears out of her hiding place. She says "Hand over the Emerald, Knucklehead." Knuckles growls and says "No!" He rushes in for a punch and She rushes in for a kick. The Attacks collided blocking each other. Knuckles says "I'm already mad enough." She prepares herself. They both say, at once, "Chaos Command!!!!!!" The Electricity collided. Then the attacks make the Master Emerald go flying off the Altar and into a lake on the island. Knuckles and Rouge run over to it and say "No!" It sank into the water.

Knuckles says "How do you know that ability?" Rouge says "I had it since birth." Knuckles says "That means you have Angel Island Ancestry." Knuckles and Rouge go into a surprised look. Rouge says "We better get it out of there, but how?" Knuckles says "Lift it out of there with Chaos Command. Two of the ability is enough to lift it. They lift it and put it back on the altar. Knuckles says "Rouge, would you like to come to my birthday party tomorrow?" Rouge says "Sure, I'll come." Knuckles ran up the altar. Rouge flew off the island and then to Club Rouge. She sees Shadow there. Shadow says "I know you want me to move out so I'm trying to find a apartment but, to pay for it, I need money." Rouge says "I give you a job here. You can be the watchful eyes for the door. Also, A battler for the Sonic Team when they come and visit." Shadow says, confused, "OK."

Rouge thinks "Great, now I just need to get Knuckles down here and get Knuckles to battle with me VS Shadow and Sonic. It will be great. If Knuckles sees me against Shadow, Knuckles will know I don't love Shadow." Her plan is great. A hedgehog from another dimension, who weilds the keyblade, thinks her plan would work. The Hedgehog says "Great, this will a great test of Knuckles' and Rouge's Friendship."

Narrator: Who is this Mysterious hedgehog? Why does he live in this dimension? Will Rouge's plan work? Find out in later chapters Of Knouge Story!


	2. Knuckles' Birthday

Chapter 2: Knuckles' Birthday

Today was Knuckles' 18th Birthday. It was a great day for Knuckles. There was one problem that is he needed to find a wife before his 19th birthday so he had to or he would break the Echidna Code. Knuckles says "What do I do?" Tikal then appeared out from behind the Master Emerald and says "The code says it can be anyone. Is there any of your friends that you like?" Knuckles says "Tikal?! Ok, there is someone but I don't think she likes me." Tikal says "Let me guess, The Batgirl. Knuckles, you shouldn't' judge relationships by what you see. Rouge and Shadow might not like each other at all." Knuckles says "I guess you're right. How can I show her that I like her?" Tikal says "Have the party at Club Rouge. Bring the Master Emerald along that way you can watch over it while being at Club Rouge." Knuckles says "What would that do?" Tikal says "She just wants to see the Master Emerald at Club Rouge. Seeing it there would make her happy and think 'Does he actually like me?' Don't you think so?" Knuckles says "Thank you, Tikal. Hey, since you're Resurrected, would you like to come to My party?" Tikal says "Sure thing."

Knuckles calls all the invited guests and tells them that the party is at Club Rouge. Sonic says "Wow, that's brings a battle party game in my mind." Knuckles says "I could go for some battle." Knuckles called Rouge and told her about the party being at Club Rouge. Rouge says "Wow, really?" Knuckles says "Yep and I am bringing the Master Emerald so I can guard closely and it's not left alone." Rouge says "Really? That's really cool." Knuckles tells her goodbye then hangs up the phone. At Club Rouge, Rouge is thinking about what Knuckles said. Rouge thinks "Does Knuckles trust me enough to bring it to my club?" She then starts thinking of Knuckles romantically. She can't believe everything she thinking. Then she remembers, in her mind, "I love Knuckles and there is nothing I can do to change that. My battle Idea of Knuckles and me VS Shadow and Sonic could be during the party. Thats what I'll do." The Mysterious Hedgehog says "I hear that. You really need to show Knuckles that you love him and getting him a really great gift is the best way to do that." Rouge says "Alright." She goes to The GUN Laboratory and makes the best gift ever. What that gift is only she knows because she wraps it in there. Mysterious Hedgehog says "What could bring more happiness to Knuckles and Rouge than Rouge getting Knuckles the best gift in the world." Tikal says "Nothing can." Shadow says "I agree completely and that gift is a mystery."

Knuckles was excited to be finally heading to Club Rouge. For a battle club, the place was create for parties. There was definitely going to lots of battles. The one thing he wished to do most was battle on the team with Rouge. The Master Emerald was getting ready for giving long range power to Angel Island to keep it floating. Neo Metal Sonic was another being that knew that Knuckles was taking it and he planned to attack the party and steal the Master Emerald. Neo Metal, currently, will stop at nothing to possess it. He thinks that it would give him enough power to beat Sonic the Hedgehog and reign sumpreme over the world. Would the Robotic Hedgehog succeed in his mission? Read on to find out.

Sonic was the fourth person, going behind Rouge, Shadow and Knuckles, to arrive at Club Rouge. Sonic saw the Master Emerald at the Club. He says "What's the Master Emerald doing here?" Knuckles says "I brought it over here. I thought I could watch over it easier with it near me." Sonic says "Uh-huh..." Sonic whispers, to Knuckles, "You sure it wasn't to impress Rouge?" Knuckles whispers back "Y would I want to impress her?" Sonic whispers back "Because you love her, maybe?" Knuckles whispers back "You just laid off." Sonic whispers back "Alright, Sheesh." Sonic goes to a table and takes a seat. Then Amy walks in the door and sees it but doesn't act as surprised as Sonic. She goes and sits next to Sonic. She whispers to Sonic "Hey, do you sense a two-way hidden love between Knuckles and Rouge?" Sonic whispers back "Yeah, I do. Do you think a match of Knuckles and Rouge VS Shadow and Me is inevitable?" Amy whispers back "Yeah, I think so." Then in this order the others arrive: Tikal, Tails, Vanilla, Cream and Cheese, Omega, Jet, Wave, Storm, Vector, Espio, Charmy, and Eggman.

The party comes along greatly. Then Knuckles says "Time for the Battle Party Game." Jet says "I don't battle." Wave and Storm say "Neither do we." Rouge says "I got a idea." Knuckles says "Lets hear it." Rouge says "Me and the Birthday Boy VS Shadow and Sonic. Shadow, this will be part of your payment." Shadow says "Then I agree." Sonic says "Sure thing but do I have to have Shadow?" Shadow says "She's the boss of this place." Sonic says "Ah, man." Knuckles says "Alright." The arena is set up. Tails, the announcer 1, says "Everything is set up. It will be Rouge and Knuckles VS Shadow and Sonic." Wave, The Announcer 2, says "Lets begin in 3, 2, 1, GO!!!" Tails says "Hey that's my job." Wave says "Not anymore, Shorty." Tails says "Knuckles starts with a fire uppercut on Sonic." Wave says "Rouge does her spin kick on Shadow." Knuckles thinks "Maybe she doesn't care for Shadow." Tails says "Knuckles gets attacked by Sonic's Light Dash." Wave says "Shadow attacks Knuckles with his Chaos Spear, Oh but Knuckles Dodged." Rouge thinks "Knuckles needs help." Wave says "Rouge hits Sonic with one of her bombs. That's gotta hurt." Tails says "Yeah, on Sonic. Not perhaps on Shadow." Wave says "Shut up, Shorty." Wave then hits Tails with her Giant Wrench. Tails says "Ouch, back to match! Sonic hits Rouge with Sonic Updraft." Wave says "Knuckles jumps on top of Shadow, places a Knuckles Landmine, and then jumps off." Tails says "Ohh. A footstool." The mine on Shadow's head explodes. Wave says "Now that's gotta hurt." Tails says "Rouge comes in and does her Backward kick on Shadow's back." Wave says "Shadow is unable to battle." Tails says "Knuckles does his dig move." Wave says "Rouge flies over to Sonic and throws another one of her bombs at him." Tails says "Knuckles comes out of the ground and attacks Sonic with a Fire Uppercut." Wave says "Sonic is unable to battle! You do pretty well, Shorty." Tails says "So do you. Also, Don't call me Shorty."

Knuckles and Rouge won that battle. Amy runs over to Sonic and says "You alright?" Sonic says "Yeah." Amy whispers to Sonic "So did it work?" Sonic whispers back "I hope so." Knuckles goes over to Rouge and says "We did it." Shadow says "You two make a pretty good team." Rouge and Knuckles blush about that. Suddenly an alarm goes off. Knuckles says "What's going on here?" Rouge says "Someone is attacking the Club." Eggman says "Wasn't Me." Sonic says "We know that." Then a Robotic army of Hedgehogs appear. Eggman says "Those are Roboticized Hedgehogs." Then their Master appears in the sky. He says "Give over the Master Emerald, Knucklehead." Rouge yells "Hey, that is my name for him! Oh my god, Neo Metal Sonic!" Neo Metal says "Hand it over or my Army shall destroy this place." Knuckles and Rouge say, at once, "No they won't... Chaos..." Neo Metal says "Hmm, what's this?" Knuckles and Rouge, at once, say "Command!!!!!!" The Master Emerald shines at full power. The Electricity of the Chaos Command destroys the army and knocks Neo Metal down to the ground. Rouge says "That power is great." Knuckles says "You're right. Two Chaos Commands right next to each other creates tremendous power." Tikal says "Along with the Master Emerald's power close to it." Knuckles says "You knew that this would happen. Didn't you, Tikal?" Tikal says "What gives you that completely correct idea?" Knuckles and Rouge smile at each other but then Neo Metal gets up. Neo Metal says "That's it. Chaos Devastation!" Lightning comes out of Neo Metal's hands. Then Knuckles goes Hyper and yells "You will not destroy this place!" Hyper Knuckles sends Neo Metal Sonic Flying out of the Club with that Hyper Knuckle jab. Neo Metal yells "This is still not over!" Knuckles changes back and says "Wow. Now that is power." Rouge says "You alright, Knux?" Knuckles says "Yeah. I guess the party is over. Bye, everyone." Everyone says "See ya later, Knux."

TBC...


	3. Knuckles' Thoughts and Rouge's too

Chapter 3: Knuckles Thoughts and Rouge's too  
On the day after his birthday, Knuckles was at Angel Island. He remembers his third fight against Neo Metal Sonic. He used Chaos Command with Rouge's help to defend Club Rouge from Neo Metal Sonic and his Roboticized Army. The Army was destroyed. After a Hyper Knuckles Transformation, Neo Metal Sonic was sent flying, vowing he would come back. But the main thing he was that partner in all of that was a female bat named Rouge. She was known to be a slut and he was known to be a Big Brute. What could make him think about her? His reason was because he loves her. The first time he showed it was when he saved her from the Magma at the bottom of the **ARK.**

After that thought raced through his mind, he realized that there was something with a lot more feeling. "Rouge..." He thought, "I guess I have something to say. **I LOVE YOU!**" The yelling part came out of the mouth for Sonic to hear. Sonic says "Who do you love, Knuckles?" Knuckles gasps and turns around to see Sonic standing there. Knuckles sighs and says "Rouge..." Sonic says "Huh?" Knuckles yells "I'm in love with Rouge, OK?!" Sonic, surprised, says "That's very unusually..." Knuckles says "Unusually What?" Sonic says, while rolling on the floor laughing, "...Funny! Oh my god, you're in love with Rouge the Bat!" Tails falls in, laughing, after hearing this and says "I hear that. It is funny! It is a joke, right?" Knuckles says, after punching them both, "I am really serious. IT IS NOT A JOKE!!" Sonic and Tails believe him now.

Meanwhile at Club Rouge, Rouge was sitting on the edge of the roof. She was thinking the same things about Knuckles when suddenly, just like Sonic did with Amy did with her. Amy says "Well, Rouge, Who do you love?" Rouge gasps and turns around to see Amy standing there. Rouge sighs and says "Knuckles..." Amy says "Huh?" Rouge yells, in a outburst, "I'm in love with Knuckles, OK?!" Amy, surprised, says "That's very unusually..." Rouge says "Unusually What?" Amy says, while rolling on the floor laughing, "...Funny! Oh my god, you're in love with Knuckles the Echidna!" Cream falls in, laughing, after hearing this and says "I hear that. It is funny! It is a joke, right?" Rouge says, after kicking them both, "I am really serious. IT IS NOT A JOKE!!" Amy and Cream believe her now.


End file.
